With a Little Shampoo
by Animegoil
Summary: Shige has a suspicious request to make of Tsubasa after reading a page from Clover, and while Tsubasa may grouse and complain, he won't refuse. It's all a means to an end they both want anyway. Shige/Tsubasa.


**Hehehe... new pairing, Shige/Tsubasa! I like his last name better than his first name though, Shiina. Apparently, Shishi is piss in Portuguese... and I thought that was pretty amusing considering their personalities... Anyway, this was first posted to the whistleboiluv comm at livejournal, but then I posted it here cause this fandom needs love. **

**Btw, chibi means 'little' or 'runt' (depending on whether you're being mean or not, lol) and -hime is a suffix meaning princess. So... what better nickname for Tsubasa? **

* * *

_**Shampoo**_

* * *

"Hmmmm?"

Sakurai jumped in her seat, rapidly turning to see Shigeki leaning over her shoulder with his lips pouted into a curious expression, "Whatcha reading?"

She breathed in deeply to steady herself and smiled, "A manga. It's called Clover."

Shigeki hummed pleasantly and placed his hands in his pockets, leaning forward as his eyes scanned the page. Students milled noisily about them, and Tatsuya and Sho packed their bookbags to head home, as there was no practice today. He could distinguish their voices among the rest of the chatter around him. They weren't, however, the one particular voice he was currently thinking of. No, that one had a higher, slightly brazen tone…

"Um, do you want to read it?" she asked sweetly after a couple seconds passed.

Shigeki took a moment to answer, his eyes still riveted on the black and white figures, before abruptly turning away and grabbing his own bag, "Nah, that page was just interesting, s'all."

"You coming, Shige?" Tatsuya called back, brows furred in impatience, though his eyes certainly didn't reflect it. Soccer players tended to be rather stubborn, didn't they? At least, most of the ones Shige knew. Sho stood at the door waiting, and he couldn't deny that it was nice to just walk home instead of having to go to practice.

"Yeah, wait up a sec."

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" Sakura Josuei's number nine asked amiably. Shige grinned widely, purposely displaying his canines, and Tatsuya raised an eyebrow warily at it.

"Well, I didn't, but now I do."

OoO

Tsubasa scanned his agenda, checking off the homework assignments he'd already finished, and decided that though he was _supposed_ to study for his tests tomorrow, he knew the material backward and forward, and whatever he didn't, he'd figure out during the test. He snapped the booklet shut and proceeded to stare at the ceiling and tap his foot to the beat of Gazette on his mp3 player.

He was slightly bored, because he knew that the rest of his gang would be studying— well, Masaki would, anyway, and the twins probably too. Naoki would most likely pick up his book and leaf through it, and after deciding it wasn't worth the trouble to actually _learn_, go to the arcade or something. Well, there was a thought. Tsubasa didn't particularly care for arcade games— he liked something with a little more depth and challenge— but it would be more fun to go over there than stay at home.

For a moment, he wondered if there was something wrong with his mp3 player, because the music was _beeping_, and it took him a second to realize that it was actually the phone on his bed, and he unplugged one headphone from his ear and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oi, Princess! How are ya?"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and paused his music, leaning back in his chair, "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat me? You wound me, it's so tragic!"

"Shut the hell up and tell me what you want," the redhead smiled, if only because he knew Shige couldn't see. He pressed the phone a little closer into his ear and brought his knees up to his chest, settling his chin on them.

"Well, aside from checking up on ya, I was wondering if you'd taken a shower yet."

"…"

"So?"

Tsubasa made an exasperated noise, "What kind of a question is that? Have you suddenly become a stalker? Or is this some perverse hobby of yours? Is there even a point to that question?"

He heard Shigeki's amused chuckle vibrate in his ear, "Of course there is! I'm smarter than I act, you know. There is a brain filled with millions of neurons in here."

"Which drop by the thousands every time you head a ball," Tsubasa answered drolly.

"Maybe so, but what's the answer?"

The redhead frowned, but Shigeki was interesting in this way, and he never failed to provide entertainment for Tsubasa. Humoring him was the best option he had at the moment, with boredom an 'off' button away on the phone.

"No. I don't shower until later in the evening."

"Great, great, then do me a favor," Shige sounded exceptionally pleased, and exceptionally devious too, "Meet me at the supermarket next to the arcade."

Tsubasa was about to open his mouth and demand an explanation, but then found he'd been hung up on.

"Ooh, if that little bastard makes me waste my time…" he muttered, but his movements as he grabbed his shoes, turned off his music player and locked the door behind him were suspiciously eager.

OoO

Shige waved at him as soon as he spotted the auburn haired boy, and Tsubasa barely suppressed rolling his eyes and turning back around. He pushed against a couple people who overlooked him as they walked out of the store and finally was at the blond's side, looking up expectantly at him. The breeze of the outdoor food stalls reached his nose, warm and inviting, and he had to wonder what it was that he was here for.

"Glad you could make it, Chibi-hime," he said, pecking Tsubasa's cheek, and the shorter boy growled even as he reluctantly acknowledged the gesture by leaning in.

"So, what did you make me leave my important studying to come here for?" he raised his eyebrow, mouth twitching with the effort of holding back his smile.

Shige simply grinned mysteriously, placing his hand on Tsubasa's shoulder, and then ruffled his hair, "I guess that means I'm more important than studying, huh?"

Tsubasa finally smiled, "Maybe. I've yet to see if what you've _called me here for_ is more important than my studies though."

"Eh, of course it is," Shige said matter-of-factly, "'Sides, you hate being cooped up at home, and I've never seen you study."

Tsubasa supposed that Shige really was more attentive than he looked. He'd never mentioned either of those facts, but Shige somehow seemed to tap into his brain easier than anyone else. He was also smarter than he pretended to be, which was why Tsubasa doubted this was as simple an outing as Shige was pretending it was.

"Ready, Princess?" he said, throwing an arm around the maroon-haired boy's shoulder, motioning wildly with his other arm.

"Of course," Tsubasa answered, adjusting himself against Shige's side, feeling the hot skin of Shige's arm on his neck and liking the feeling. Not that he'd admit it, "So, where are you taking me?"

"Across the street."

Tsubasa lifted his eyes to look above the crowd and traffic, and in the same motion, widened them, "What?"

Shige's arm tightened around him in anticipation of the auburn-haired boy's sudden struggle, and Tsubasa realized with dismay that in a contest of brute strength, Shige had him beat hands down. He hated being so small sometimes…

"C'mon, it's not like you haven't ever done it before," Shige was talking, and Tsubasa opted for listening, just in case there was a good reason for what he was about to do somewhere in there.

"Not with you," Tsubasa answered testily, "This is a waste of my time, and it just proves you're a pervert. Have you always been like this? Do your teammates know this side of you? You know there are consequences for people like you—"

"Actually," Shige intervened before Tsubasa could speak his _full_ mind, "It's a very important event in our relationship. It means everything."

Tsubasa really did roll his eyes at this point and tried to push himself away from Shige. By this time though, they'd already walked in. The air was warm and humid, which he wasn't sure if it was more or less comfortable than the slightly breezy cool of outside, and there were the sounds of splashes and the general rising and falling of loud, excited voices.

The redhead fumed. What were they _doing_ in a bathhouse?

Shige either didn't know or didn't care that Tsubasa was fuming, and simply steered them towards the entrance of the men's side, but he felt like he was pulling reluctant cattle to be branded.

"Oi, young man, this isn't a mixed bathhouse! You can't take a lady in the men's side! Young lady!"

Both of them froze. Tsubasa in indignant outrage and exasperation, and Shigeki because he had to remove his hands from around the redhead's shoulders to cover his mouth as he bent over to contain his laughter.

Very slowly, Tsubasa turned around and stared the manager in the eye, glowering dangerously. When that didn't seem to cause any flicker of recognition, he sighed and began unzipping his jacket.

"Hey, little girl, what are you—"

Then Tsubasa crossed his arms over his chest and pulled his shirt off.

"What—! …Oh."

Awkward pause, where Shige finally burst out laughing, and Tsubasa rolled his eyes as he stood bare-chested in front of the manager, who looked extremely embarrassed and gestured for them to go on.

And Tsubasa did, flying about, grabbing the blond's arm harshly— "Haha- Ow! I didn't do anything!"— and now it was _him_ who did the dragging.

"I swear, this happened last time too," the shorter boy muttered, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist after stepping out of his pants, and Shigeki followed suit with the occasional giggle. Warm, moist fog wrapped around them, running water providing a constant background noise, in addition to the unintelligible babble of voices and splashes.

"Well, ya got a womanly sway to your hips," Shige commented innocently as Tsubasa stepped into the water, and the shorter boy immediately stopped, but Shige could have sworn there was one last deliberately emphasized jerk to those hips. He was such a teaser.

"So, _why_ are we here? Was there any true need for me to leave my comfortable home to be surround by idiots who can't tell gender—"

Shigeki tended to cut him off a lot, mostly because Tsubasa's speeches could grow very long. In a complete change of attitude, as much as Shige's could change, at least, considering there were always remnants of the devil-may-care deviousness, the blond stepped up and placed his hands soothingly on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"Shh, calm down, we're here to relax, alright?"

"Relax? Are you kidding me? I don't _relax_ as a matter of personal policy," Tsubasa huffed, his nose flaring out adorably.

"That's what you said about sleeping in front of people, crying, and yielding to others, and yet you've done all those with me," Shige responded pointedly.

"I—" Tsubasa's eyes widened slightly before narrowing sharply, "I have not!"

"Tsk, tsk, denying the truth?" He was.

"You filthy, lying bastard!"

He wasn't. But Shigeki raised his hands defensively anyway and sat down in the water, hissing as the heat scalded his skin, "Alright, alright, if you want it so bad, I'm wrong and you're right."

His admittance was too easy, and Tsubasa hated that part of Shigeki, how he always backed out of arguments without even _trying_ to win, even when he was right. But Tsubasa let it go because as a matter of fact, Shige _was_ right for once, but there was no way in _hell_ Tsubasa was ever going to let him say that in public, and he vehemently denied that those couple situations had ever happened.

"'Kay, now come here, Chibi-hime," the blond splashed the water next to him cheerfully, and Tsubasa refused for a full thirty seconds before choosing to sit a good four feet away. Still sulking.

"Ah, Princess, you always have to make it so tough!" said entirely too gleefully to soothe Tsubasa, but something kept him from scooting away when the blond swam over to sit next to him.

"Of course I do, I'm only returning the favor," Tsubasa huffed, and Shige momentarily ignored the other choice expletives the redhead threw his way as he reached over for the shampoo and squeezed a small amount on his hand.

"That's too little shampoo for your hair," Tsubasa commented, and Shige grinned.

"That's cause it's not for me," he smiled and proceeded to dunk Tsubasa's head in the water. He resurfaced with his hair soaked and clinging to his face, mouth open in outright surprise.

"Why did you—"

"I'm just washing your hair!" Shige cheerfully dug his hands into the mass of maroon strands, vigorously scrubbing his scalp as Tsubasa could do nothing more than just sit there open mouthed.

"Again, why…?"

Shige shrugged, "I read it in a manga. Lettin' me wash your hair is proof that you love me. Dogs only show their bellies to people they like and trust, right?"

Tsubasa sighed in defeat—though if someone asked, he was just humoring Shige— and leaned his head on the blond's chest, slowly relaxing into the massaging feel of Shige's hands running through his hair and gently pulling and scrubbing, "I don't think that's true," he murmured, "There's lots of ways that people show love, and I don't think that just because I let you wash my hair means I love you. Or that the opposite is true," he added quickly.

"Hmm… maybe. But it's true to me," Shige's smile was soft and unshielded, mostly because Tsubasa's eyes were closed. He was such a stubborn guy that it was impossible for Shige to get a positive response out of him sometimes, but when he did, it was all worth it. A submissive Tsubasa wasn't exactly possible, but a generally manageable, and most of all, _unguarded_ Tsubasa… well, it was proof that miracles did happen, and the best part was when Shige could manipulate the situation to bring out that part of the wine-haired boy.

He played with Tsubasa's heavy, foam-laden hair, sculpting it in a variety of amusing shapes and digging his fingers at the base to comb it all the way to the tips. And once his hair was half-secured in a drooping bun at the top of his skull, proceeded to lift one of the redhead's delicately framed arms, limp in relaxation, and wash it with a cloth. He liked the feel of wet skin best, he thought, because it was warm and the foggy steam rising from the water concealed them, and Tsubasa's body bumped into his with the ebb of the water. The thoughts weren't exactly linked, but he'd found that logic had little to do with Tsubasa.

He cupped his hands in the water and poured them on the redhead's shoulder, the soap running in rivulets down his tanned back, and leaned down to slide his lips across the smooth, wet skin. Tsubasa rolled his shoulders pleasurably and made an appreciative sound, and Shige smiled to himself. He was such a sheep in wolf's clothing. He pressed Tsubasa closer to him so that his back was flush against his own chest and leaned his face forward so he could kiss the side of Tsubasa's mouth as he reached around to wash the shorter boy's chest. He felt the pulling of Tsubasa's lips upward, and gently licked the dip of the corner of his mouth. Salty, from soccer practice, sweet from chocolate. He liked the combination.

He thought Tsubasa would turn his way and kiss him back, but instead, he turned his head in the opposite direction, and Shige almost choked on a face-full of shampoo foam. He gawked and wiped his eyes clear, blinking widely at Tsubasa's smirk.

"Getting awfully familiar, aren't you?" there was a teasing lilt to his voice, as Tsubasa slid out of Shige's grasp, and the blond pouted and dropped his face in the water to clear away the shampoo from it.

"Mean," he said, splashing Tsubasa, "I have a right to," The other boy just gave him a slightly sleepy look.

"Mm… it was enough," Tsubasa murmured, dipping his head in the water, "Rub my skin raw that way…"

Shige grinned and lowered himself further into the water, blowing small bubbles on the surface as he watched the redhead rinse the shampoo from his hair. The real reason was probably that Tsubasa was enjoying himself _too_ much, and Tsubasa rarely let himself admit that. Brown eyes lifted and met his, and Shige blinked innocently and blew another bubble.

"Come here," Tsubasa pointed to the space in front of him, dragging strands of wine-red hair from his face to tuck behind one ear. Shige swam over lazily, bumping his head into Tsubasa's chest and looking up at the feminine face glaring at him upside-down, but there was a definite lack of heat in it.

"'Kay, I'm here," he smirked, and Tsubasa clamped his hand down on the matt of blond hair, and Shige hummed contentedly as the smaller boy ran his fingers along his scalp, spreading shampoo, "I thought you didn't think it was true?"

Tsubasa laughed slightly and ran a finger down Shige's smooth, foam-covered back, tracing his shoulder blades, and then scrubbed gently, leaning forward to whisper, "I don't, but if you believe it, then that means you'd let someone you love wash _your_ hair."

* * *

**Yeah, so I think I'm in love with them, though I'm still having a hard time getting their 'roles' and dynamics clear in my head, so pardon if this was a little mixed up. Review and tell me watcha think of this pairing! I think so far it's the only Shige/Tsubasa! **


End file.
